Hugs All Around!
by Lil' Quill
Summary: Lily Evans finds herself in a rather peculiar situation when she is bowled over by an unusually overexcited James Potter.


**Hugs All Around!**

 **Summary: Lily Evans finds herself in a rather peculiar situation when she is bowled over by an unusually overexcited James Potter.**

 **A/N: Last round of the QLFC before finals, guys! Wow, I've been with this for almost six months now! I've loved this competition, and I'll definitely be joining future seasons. However, the break will be welcome; my other FICS are clamoring for attention! Now for the prompts!**

 **Main prompt: Go wild! (Anything goes!)**

 **Optional prompts:**

 **3\. (word) launch**

 **6\. (word) evasive**

 **10\. (event) Hug-A-Ginger Day**

 **Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

December 8 began rather uneventfully, or so Lily thought when she woke up on that very day. It was just pulling on her standard black uniform robes, brushing her auburn hair and pulling it up into a ponytail, applying a smidge of mascara and lip balm (of course lip balm, she was a complete and utter addict), and her heeled brown suede ankle boots, which were a thoughtful gift from Marlene. Honestly, she had absolutely no clue what she would do without Marlene McKinnon; Marlene, who was totally on top of fashion trends – both Muggle and wizarding – Marlene, who was loyal and sassy as hell with comebacks as flawless as her appearance, Marlene, who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts ace.

Anyway, after Lily was done preparing for yet another day of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she made her way through the ever changing corridors – no, really, this was a place where animated characters in paintings could literally get into brawls and hurl things at each other, not to mention that the staircases could move – down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was yet again a rather ordinary affair, just as usual. Lily daintily – but not really, as she was awfully prone to clumsiness; she was simply trying to make herself feel better – placed a muffin on her plate, along with exactly two strips of bacon. Really, the only thing remotely abnormal was that Marlene had chosen to nosh on a crêpe instead of her standard toast. But Marlene had still gone for one shiny red apple and a goblet of pumpkin juice, and she did often switch up her choice of breakfast – variety was, after all, the spice of life, at least in her books – so Lily decided to overlook that. And, of course, James Potter bothered her for a bit, right on schedule.

"Hey, Evans–"

"Potter, I am having a perfect morning that fits perfectly to plan. Please, please don't ruin it by opening your mouth."

This stopped him from spewing words in her general direction, thankfully. "The fair maiden hath spoken. And she has said please. Very well, then I must halt." With a bow of mock chivalry and a playful, knowing grin that was oddly unsettling plastered on his face, he left her alone.

"Did anyone else think it was rather strange that he actually left her alone?" Kiera Hollingberry, a close friend and roommate of both Marlene and Lily, piped up from her plateful of eggs.

"Oooh, you're right, Ki!" Marlene responded in a low tone that she kept for juicy gossip. A Cheshire smirk spread across her face and she arched one dark eyebrow. "The things people will do to ensure the happiness of their love." They closed off the statement with a dramatic and fluttery sigh.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Love? As if. More like obsession. It's sort of creepy, if you look at it in a certain way."

Marlene lightly whacked Lily's arm with the flat side of a butter knife. "You're so boring, Lils. Liven up! A guy likes you!"

"But he chases off all the guys that _I_ like and choose to go out with," Lily replied. "Besides, millions of guys fall at your and Kiera's feet. You two are gorgeous."

"Hmmm," Kiera contemplated this for a while, twirling a strand of blond hair around one slender finger. "That is very much true. We are certainly beauties."

"But, Lily, you have such a wonderful romance!" Marlene sighed again, fluttering her long, dark lashes, which framed dazzling mocha doe eyes. "A dashing white knight! Someone eternally loyal! Someone who loves you unconditionally! Someone who's been totally enamored with your beauty inside and out for years and years and years!"

"Merlin, Marlene! He's only been obsessed – yes, it's an obsession, not adoration, Kiera! – for about three years!"

"But still! It's a man who grants you his utmost affections! Who is so totally devoted to you!"

"And," Kiera added, "he's very fit. You're lucky that a guy who looks like that likes you so much, Lils."

"Yes," Marlene continued. "Very attractive. My eyes approve. You can date him with our good wishes backing you up. Better than that Amos Diggory."

"A lot better," Kiera interjected, nodding vigorously. "Really, really, better. Like, three hundred steps up."

"You're right, he was a total prick," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Lucky Ki's so good at giving pricks black eyes, then eh?" Marlene smiled, nudging Kiera with her elbow. They all reminisced over that image for a little, giggling.

"Anyways, back to James Potter," Marlene said as she snapped back into action mode. "Lils, he was a prat last year, but honestly, I think you should give him a chance. I think he's gotten a lot better. Matured a bit, you know?"

"And I know you're still upset about the Snape thing, but he was so sincere in his apology to you. He's not a bad bloke at all, Lils," Kiera added.

"Well," said Lily, "if you two like him so much, then why don't you date him?" And with that, she got up and swooped away from the table, making her way to her first class.

James Potter was a very common topic among the girls at breakfast. His all too well-known infatuation with Lily provided plenty of entertainment for all of the students.

Lily decided to stop thinking about James Potter; she didn't know when her thoughts would turn sour and make her want to pulverize his smirking face. And, Merlin, that infuriatingly mussed hair!

"No," Lily scolded herself. She promptly began to fill her mind with thoughts of Potions, her first class and one of her best subjects. And then her mind turned to that lovely romance novel she'd been perusing.

By this point Lily wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. So she didn't notice when James Potter came hurtling towards her and, before she could attempt any sort of evasive movement, launched himself at her and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

Lily's thoughts were thrown into discombobulation before she choked on the pure horror of the situation: James Potter was touching her! Embracing her! Merlin have mercy!

When she finally managed to prise Potter of of her, she gave him one of the cruelest glares she could muster. He only grinned. "Happy Hug-A-Ginger Day, Evans!" he said cheerily.

Lily contemplated hexing him, but her desire to follow the rules and own up to her Prefect badge, along with her hopes of becoming Head Girl, prevented her from taking action. Seething with rage, she simply turned around and walked away, her heels clacking rather angrily. She heard him chuckle behind her.

Oh, this was too much. She discreetly pulled her wand out and waved it.

Potter was now ginger. How would he handle being bowled over on his way to class, hmm?

He didn't notice; even better.

Oh, and she'd yell at him later, too, of course.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd scene! How was it? I want to hear all of your feedback! Review, PM. Favorite, whatever floats your boat!**

 **Ink on!**

 **Lil' Quill**


End file.
